Never Be The Same
by MallossethOfLothlorien
Summary: A one shot about Sirius Black and my OC Isolde Conan. I hope you'll like it:


**Never Be The same**

'Really, I can't believe that idiot did that. He really went too far this time!' A pretty redhead murmers at her best friend. Her emerald eyes show the fury she feels. 'He's _your_ friend. Can't you tell him to knock it off?'  
>Her blond friend doesn't look up from her book. She knows about who her best friend is talking about. She also knows that talking to that person won't matter. She doesn't agree with all his idea's and pranks, but he's still her friend. And she knows he's too thickheaded to listen to her anyway.<br>'Well, can't you, Isolde?'  
>'I'm sorry Lily. I don't think he will listen to me,' the blond called Isolde answers. 'I've know James since my childhood. And I know that when it comes to this, he won't listen to me.'<br>At this the redhead, named Lily, sighs and sits down. Though Isolde doesn't see her, she knows her friend is upset. While still reading her book, she waits for Lily to continue. But when she doesn't, she looks up.  
>'You know I would have if I could, do you?' She asks. 'It's just, James won't listen to no one. Not even to his own dear cousin. I'm sorry. I can achieve a lot with my pretty face' At this Isolde winks and flip back her hiplenght golden locks. Then she looks seriously at Lilly again, with her forestgreen eyes. 'But to ask me to achieve <em>that<em>, I'm telling you, you're asking me for a miracle.'  
>At this Lily laughs a little. It's true, she knows it. Her best friend, Isolde Conan is considered as one of the prettiest girls in their year, if not the whole school. And one of the most populair ones too. With her well build figure, fine-lined facial features and striking green eyes, boys from all houses fancy her. But Lily can't realy complain about her own looks. Lily also belongs to those pretty girls. Though Lily doubts some guys their intententions towards Isolde. For she is not only well build, she also has an above average chest at her age of 15. And those Slytherins mostly like Isolde, just because she's a pure-blood. Though Lily doesn't really worry about her friend getting hooked up with the wrong guy. She knows there is one specific person her friend likes.<br>'Anyway, talking of my dear cousin, I'm going to see if I can find him and the guys,' Isolde tells Lily, after she closes her book, finished. 'I'm going to see if I can practice our transfiguration homework.'  
>With that said, the fairheaded teenager stands up and quickly, yet gracefully leaves her friend in their dorm, looking dumbfold. Isolde almost slipped the secret to Lily. And eventhough she is her best friend, some things are better not to tell... Like that James, Sirius, Peter and herself are trying to become animagus. Illegal ones, for their other friend, Remus. They have been working on it for months now and she's getting the hang of it.<p>

An applause is heard in the Room of Requirement, as 4 teenage boys look at a large grey-white wolf. The wolf looks like it's taking a bow and then it's posing in front of the guys. It makes a soft barking-like sound and then with a soft 'pop' Isolde is standing at the place where the wolf was standing.  
>'So,' she begins after she inspects herself. 'How did I look?'<br>'You looked amazing, as always.' It was Sirius who was the first to open his mouth. 'Though I was expecting something more like James here. A doe or something. I must say, I like you being a wolf better. It fits your personality way better. Plus, now you can defend yourself if things go wrong.'  
>With that he winks knowingly and James and Isolde laugh.<br>'I'm sorry guys,' Remus says softly. 'I still don't know why you guys are doing this. I don't want to hurt either off you.' While saying this, he keeps his eyes mostly on the only female present. 'You are my friends. I don't want to bring you guys in danger, just because I have my monthly problem.'  
>'That's okay, Remus,' James smiles as he lays his arm around Isolde. 'We'll be alright. Especially our dear Isolde. We all want to keep her save, right Sirius?'<br>Now it's his time to look at his best friend, Sirius, knowingly. He knows the feelings the handsome Black harbours for Isolde. He can see it in his eyes everytime he sees her, hears her voice and even speak about her. There is no doubt about it. His best friend is in love with Isolde Conan.  
><em>Well, there is only one thing to do then<em>, James thinks as he looks to his slightly younger cousin. _I have to find out if she likes him too and get them together._

A few weeks have passed since the day Isolde transformed into a wolf. She's a little anguish about tonight though. Tonight is the night of the full moon, meaning Moony will transform tonight. It will be the first night for the marauders. Who'll know how it will go?  
>'You're ready, Fangs?'<br>The voice seems to come from out of nowhere, starteling Isolde. But she knows the voice means her.  
>'I guess so, Padfoot,' she answers in a soft whisper. 'Where are you?'<br>'I'm underneath Prongs' invisability cloak. Prongs told me to go _fetch_ you'  
>He shows his foot, so Isolde knows where he is. Then he tells her to get underneath the cloak too.<br>'The others are there already.'  
>With that said, the two friends sneak out of the castle to meet up with the other 3 friends. Once outside, Sirius removes the cloak and put it in a bag. Then the handsome teenager transformes into a large shaggy black dog. Isolde follows his lead and transforms into her wolfform. In the distance she can hear a cry of agony. No doubt in her mind it's Remus.<br>_'I don't really like that sound,'_ she tells Sirius, while running to where the sound came from. _'I heard the transformation of a werewolf is very painfull.'  
>'You can go back now, if you want to,'<em> Sirius says, worry in his voice. _'Then you won't get hurt or worse.'  
>'No, I'll go. He's my friend too, remember. He needs us!'<em>  
>That night wasn't easy. It felt like forever, before the sun decided to show up again and Remus transformed back. The night was full of fighting. Remus would attack Sirius and James every now and then. Peter was nowhere to be found, which was very smart of the boy, for Remus would have killed him. But strangely Remus never really attackt Isolde. But that could be, because she stood there infront of her as a wolf, just like him.<br>'So, my dearest cousin,' a voice begins all of a sudden, causing Isolde to snap out of her thoughts. 'You've been single for almost a year now and there are a lot of avalible guys out there.'  
>Isolde carefully eyes James, not knowing what he is up to. But the look in his eyes tells her more than enough.<br>'Yeah, so?'  
>'Well, don't you think it's time to go and find some guy?'<br>'James, I think Isolde will find another boyfriend, when she's ready,' Remus tells him, before the said girl can even answer. 'Don't you think she needs a good guy? Not one who's got a bad influence on her?'  
>'Yeah well, I just want...'<br>'Remus is right,' Isolde interupts her cousin. 'I will find a guy when I feel like having one.'  
>'Aw, but I know a very good candidate,' James pouts.<br>'I don't really care. Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight guys.'  
>With that said, Isolde walks to the girls dorm, waving the 4 boys goodnight. Her look lingers a little longer on the boy with shaggy back hair. Her green eyes meet his grey ones and both, Sirius and Isolde smile. Though they have been friends eversince they've met, Isolde can not ignore the deeper feelings she has for Sirius. Though she tried to forget about it by dating another Gryffindor, she knows her heard only reaches out for the charming Sirius Black.<br>Then see notices James looking at her with a smirk on his face. The look in his hazel eyes tells her that he has figured out something. And it doesn't take her long to know he knows about her feelings towards his best friend.  
><em>Oh boy...<em>

'Come on, Prongs,' Sirius complains as the antles of the stag push him forward. 'I don't see why you want me to do this. It's not like it will work anyway.'  
>The stag just keeps on pushing the young Black with his antlers. Sirius can see a teenage girl sitting underneath a tree. Her scarf wraped loosely around her neck. Her long goldenlike hair, tight in a braid, her green eyes looking over the water. To Sirius, she looks just like an angel.<br>'Prongs,' he starts again. 'You've tried this so many times. Really, It will never work out.'  
>But James doesn't seem to listen at all. Finally they reach te girl. Their footsteps on the fallen leaves caused her to look at them.<br>'Hi Sirius,' she greets the boy as he stands next to her. 'Is Prongs bugging you again?'  
>'Yeah, and he's just too thick-headed, to take a hint.'<br>This causes Isolde to laugh softly.  
>'Well, we <em>are<em> talking about Prongs. He is too thick-headed to get any hint. Like Lily turning him down everytime. Yet still he tries. Poor boy.'  
>Now Sirius laughs as well. But then Prongs, or James as they both know him, pushes Sirius again. This time almost knocking him over.<br>'Alright, _alright_,'Sirius mutters at his friend. 'I'll do it.'  
>Isolde watches in humour as Sirius pushes the stag too. She doesn't know what's going on, but it's always fun to watch those two bicker. Especially the last few weeks. James always takes every upertunity he gets to get his cousin and his best friend together. But everytime he tried, Sirius or Isolde would find their way to get away with it. But not this time. James won't let Sirius get away this time. He is going to ask Isolde out on a date, even if it's the last thing on earth.<br>'Look, Isolde,' Sirius begins as he pushes the antlers away. 'I know you problebly won't want to. But seeing as Prongs won't leave me alone until I do it, I have to ask you something. Would you like to go out with me?'  
>A nervouse Sirius waits for the rejection from the girl he's in love with. He scans her face for any emotion. He sees the shock on her face and hopes she won't let him wait too long with her rejection. It never comes. Instead he sees her face brightens up as a smile forms on her face.<br>'I'd love to.'

Two years have passed. Now the marauders are in their last year, before gratuading school. A few months ago Lily finally agreed to go out on a date with James and are together ever since. Only a few months to go, before they'll enter the world as adults outside Hogwards. Outside, where the war is going on. Professor Dumbledore has done a wonderful job to keep the war away from the school.  
>'Could you sing for me again?' The now 17 year old Sirius asks Isolde, as they enjoy the cool late winterbreeze. 'I always enjoy listening to your voice.'<br>A light blush spreads across Isolde's face. Sure, she loves to sing, and she knows she has a wonderful voice. But she always seems to blush whenever Sirius compliments her, eventhough they are together for almost 2 1/2 year.  
>'Ofcourse,' she smiles. 'Any song in particulair?'<br>Sirius nods with a smile. He knows just the perfect song. He has heard Isolde playing it a few other times. He knows it's one of her favourite songs. After telling her the songs, Isolde first seems a little suprised by his choice, but then smiles and nods. Casting a spell, that lets a guitar appear out of nowhere and she starts playing.

**'Do you remember when we were just kids,  
>and cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss?<br>School yard conversations taken to heart,  
>and laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not.<strong>

**I want to break every clock.**  
><strong>the hands of time could never move again.<strong>  
><strong>We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives.<strong>  
><strong>Is it over now hey, hey is it over now?<strong>  
><strong>I want to be your last first kiss<strong>  
><strong>that you'll ever have.<strong>  
><strong>I want to be your last first kiss.<strong>

**Amazing how life turns out, the way that it does.**  
><strong>We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love.<strong>

**I want to break every clock.**  
><strong>the hands of time could never move again.<strong>  
><strong>We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives.<strong>  
><strong>Is it over now hey, hey is it over now?<strong>  
><strong>I want to be your last first kiss<strong>  
><strong>that you'll ever have.<strong>  
><strong>I want to be your last first kiss.<strong>

**Is it over now hey, hey is it over now?**  
><strong>Is it over now hey, hey it's not over now.<strong>  
><strong>I want to be your last first kiss<strong>  
><strong>that you'll ever have.<strong>  
><strong>I want to be your last first love<strong>  
><strong>that you'll ever have.<strong>  
><strong>Lying here beside me, palms and eyes open wide,<strong>  
><strong>I want to your last first kiss<strong>  
><strong>for all time.'<strong>

After Isolde has played the last chord, she opens her eyes again. Something she usually does when singing. Opening her eyes every now and then, only to close them again as she continues playing. But by doing so, she has missed the movemend of Sirius.  
>'Thank you.'<br>His voice seems a little different than usually. Like he's nervous or something. And he's fideling with his hands. And his eyes seen meer blue than ever, mixed with grey. But before Isolde can even ask him if something's wrong, he starts to speak again.  
>'That's what I want to be,' he tells her. 'I want to be your last first kiss. I know you should be standing right now and all, but I hope this is alright too...'<br>Not knowing what her boyfriend is talking about, Isolde puts away her guitar, to get a beter look at him. She sees him grabbing something with one hand, while he uses his other hand to support his weight.  
><em>He's not doing what I think he's doing, right?'<br>_'Isolde Jade Conan, will you marry me?'  
>Sirius holds out a beautiful diamond ring as he waits for her to answer. But she can't find her voice, so she does the only thing she can think of, to make her answer clear. She reaches over to him and hug the young man.<br>'I take it that's a yes?' He asks with a soft smile.  
>'Definately.'<p>

Four years have passed already. Two years ago, Sirius and Isolde got married. Right now it's a dark night in May. Somewhere in a house in England is a happily married couple playing with their daughter. Atleast, the father is. The one-year-old baby screeches in joy every time her father throws her up in the air and catches her again. The handsome man, who is in his early twenties, stops throwing his little girl to give her a rest, but she doesn't want to stop. With a giggle she grasps a chunk of her father's shaggy black hair and starts to pull on it.  
>'Stop,' Sirius whines as the girl pulls his hair hard. 'Catherin, stop it. You're hurting daddy. Cat, no stop it.'<br>It doesn't stop the little girl. She smiles innocently at her father, before pulling his hair again and again and again. No matter how hard the young father tries to losen up her grip, she won't let go.  
>Another giggle is heard as the girl looks up to her dad, her bright blue eyes looking into the grey ones of her father. In both eyes there is a glint of mischief.<br>'I wuve you, daddy,' she says in her cute, childish voice.  
>Sirius smiles as the girl lets go off his hair. Putting her on his lap, he begins playing with her little toes, when her mother walks back into the livingroom.<br>'Mommy,' the girl giggles as she climbs off of the couch, rather clumbsyly.  
>'Yes,' the woman says, kneeling down. 'Come to mommy.'<br>The woman bends a little forover, causing her long silky blond hair to touch the ground a little. She streches out her arms to her baby, who is walking up to her with small steps.  
>'It's nap-time, Catherin,' the woman says while standing up, holding little Catherin.<br>'But I dun want bed,' Catherin pouts with a yawn.  
>'I swear, Isolde,' the handsome man says as he puts his arm around his beautiful wife. 'She has got her looks from the best.'<br>'And who might that be, Sirius?' Isolde, asks with a giggle. 'From you or me?'  
>'Both,' he whispers and then kisses her cheek.<br>'Kiss,' the little Catherin demands, extending her hands towards her father. 'I want kiss.'  
>Sirius smiles and gives his little girl a kiss too. He takes Catherin over from his wife again, throwing Catherin in the air once more.<br>'You're daddy's little girl, right, Cat?' he asks as he puts the girl safely in his strong arms.  
>'No she's not,' Isolde says as she takes her baby again. 'She is <em>mommy's<em> little girl.'  
>'Daddy's.'<br>'Mommy's.'  
>'Daddy's.'<br>Catherin looks back and fort between her two arguing parents who are acting like two little kids. Not really knowing what they're talking about, she claps her little hands, giggling softly. Suddenly Sirius looks at Catherin with a smile.  
>'Tell me, sweetheart,' he begins, once again taking her in his arms. 'Who do you love more, daddy or mommy?'<br>'Daddy,' she screeches and gives her dad a hug.  
>Sirius looks at Isolde in tryomph and starts to walk up the stairs. After putting his little girl into her nightclothings, he puts her into her cribe.<br>'Goodnight, kid,' Sirius says and kisses his baby.  
>'Nighty night,' Catherin says softly as a yawn escapes her mouth, then she looks at her mother with a giggle.<br>'Sweet dreams, sweety.'

A few hours have gone by and every single Black in the house is asleep. Every _Black_ but not _everyone_  
>An intruder is walking trough the house, his only light is caused by a spell. His face is hidden behind a mask, the rest of his body is hidden underneed a cloak. He walks upstairs, carefully listening to any sound. As he passes a door, he stops. The soft breathings of two people come from behind the door and the man walks to another door, and the next, untill he comes to a stop at the door he is looking for. Carfully he pushes the door open, seeing it wasn't closed<br>There, in her cribe, is his target. The little Catherin. The Lord will be pleased indeed, when this man comes outside with this child. He carefully picks up the child without waking her. Such a luck for the man he has a son the same age as the girl. It's _the_ reason why the Dark Lord has chosen _him_ for this task. This man knows how to handel little childeren.  
>Finally he has reached the stairs and is walking down. Halfway he steps on a step, he should have avoided. The man stops and listends carefully for any movemnts. There are. A few seconds later Sirius comes out off his room, followed by Isolde. Both have their wands raised, ready to strike.<br>'Who are you,' Sirius voice booms trough the hallway, causing to wake up Catherin.  
>She mumbles something and Isolde notices Catherin in the arms of the intruder.<br>'My baby!' she screams and now Sirius notices her too.  
>He is about to strike with a spell, but the man beats him to it. He uses the disarming spell on both parents and walks futher downstairs, keeping a close eye on Sirius and Isolde. They both follow him, forgetting to pick up their wands. They can only think about the safety of their child. The man smirks, though no one can see it, as he tries to keep the girl from crying. Finally he reaches the frontdoor and steps outside, soon followed by the two adults.<br>'Give me back my baby,' Isolde yells though she is close to tears.  
>Yes, they know with whom they are dealing with. A Death Eater. That means the Dark Lord has something to do with it, but why does he want their daughter?<br>'Ah, Lucius,' a sinister voice booms up from the darkness. 'I see you've brought the _whole_ family outside. Exelent.'  
>The man holding Catherin bows for his lord, carefully not to drop th baby. A few seconds later flashes of light fills the air and ropes appear from thin air, binding the two adult Blacks.<br>'Now, Sirius and Isolde Black,' the Dark Lord says, looking at them. 'I want you to look very carefully, seeing the _is_ your punishemnt.'  
>With that said, he snaps his finger and another Death Eater comes to bring a small box, while Lucius places Catherin in front of the Lord.<br>'Mommy, Daddy,' Catherin says as she now notices her parents.  
>'It's okay, dear child,' Lord Voldemort says as he kneels down to pet the girl on her head. 'Mommy and Daddy have been bad and need to be punished.' Then he turns his attention towards the two adults. 'As you can see, I have a box near our dear Catherin. That is your name, right?' Catherin nods her head, noticing something is wrong. 'Both of them are placed in a special circel and you're about to see why.'<br>From the box comes a dangerous snarl and it shakes violently.  
>'No! What are you planning to do with our daughter,' Sirius demands, but it's to late.<br>The Dark Lord has his wand pointed at the box and mumbles a spell, while Lucius explains what they are doing.  
>'You see,' he begins. 'Both of you are pure-blood, but befriend muggles and muggleborns. That is something the Dark Lord doesn't accept. Therefore he has a perfect punishment. Instead of using the cruciatus curse to cause you great pain, he has a better idea. To let you walk around with guilt. The guilt that your own flesh and blood is doomed to life a live as an out cased because of you.'<br>Catherin has started to cry as soon as a light had touched her, Isolde is sobbing and Sirius is shouting. Both want to break free to help their child, but the ropes make it impossible to escape.  
>'Almost done,' Lord Voldemort announces and a few seconds later he lowers his wand. 'You are problebly wondering what I did to your baby,' he says in a low, sinister voice. 'Well, I made her name suit her. I sealed a cat-demon inside of Catherin. Cat just becam a cat.' He laughs an evil and yet sinister laugh as Catherin cries even more for her parents.<br>Without another word, he disapperates, followed by his Death Eaters and Sirius and Isolde are free at last. They rush over to their child as it starts raining and thunder is rumbeling in the darkness. Isolde holds her baby close to her, after looking for any injuries. There are none, exept for the scar in the form of a footprint of a cat. Sirius kneels down too, holding his child and wife as close to him as possible, hearing Isolde singing a song, trying to make her daughter stop crying.

A few weeks later the family Black has settled in their new home. Sirius had decided to move to a new house after Catherin was cursed and now they have bought a house at the Privat Drive. Everything has been going very well, untill that one night when everything came crashing down. Two families broke appart.  
>The night on Haloween eve, Voldemort has killed James and Lily Potter, the best friends of Sirius and Isolde. The only person who lived, is Harry. Sirius has been accues of murder and Harry has been placed with the Dursleys, the only family he has felt, and the neighbours of the family Black.<br>Though Isolde now lives next to the child of her best friends, she can not tell him about them. Everytime the boy comes to pay his best (and only) friend a vissit, Isolde is forced to hide all the photographs, for the boy must not know about his real indentity, but she knows there will be a day, when she can tell him about them. And that day will come when he starts his years at Hogwarts.  
>Right now, Isolde is walking trough the cold hallways of Azkaban. Her wand at a ready for any dementor who is trying to get to her. Though it has been 4 years since everything fell down, she still comes to see her husband every now and then. Her first visit, Sirius told her to use her maiden name again. So no one would acuse her or treath her badly. So for the last 4 years, Isolde goes by the name of Conan to most of the people. Except for a few.<br>'Hello, Sirius,' she begins as she stops in front of his prison. 'I'm back again'  
>At first there is no reaction from the man. Then he slowely looks up. His once bright eyes, now dull and full of sorrow. His handsome face, aged by the sorrow he holds in his heart.<br>'Isolde,' his begins soflty. His voice rough and barking like. Almost as if he hasn't been using his voice for a long time. 'Why do you keep on visiting me? I am not the man you used to love. Besides, you have to go on with you live. You have to take care of little Catherin.'  
>Isolde sighs. She knows he's only saying it, because he doesn't want her to see him like this. Though he is right, he isn't the same man he used to be. He used to be so full of joy and mischief. Now he's just sitting there in a corner.<br>'You seem to have forgotten the vow I made when I married you,' Isolde begins. 'For better or for worse. Till death do us apart. That was the vow I made and I plan on keeping it.'  
>This made Sirius stand up from his corner and walk over to the bars. His dull grey eyes seem to brighten up a little as they look into Isolde's forestgreen eyes. How he wishes to hold her in his arms, to feel her lips against his. To feel her skin against his, like first time she touched his hand. Like the first time they made love. He still remembers how beautiful she looked, yet still shy. Oh how he longs to feel her in his arms, every day he wakes up.<br>'I know that vow,' he whispers, his hand holding the bars that seperates him from the person he loves so much. 'I made the same one and I plan on keeping me on my word. But I just can't bare seeing you like this. Not after what has happend. I've lost everything.'  
>'Sirius,' it was nothing more than a whisper, but the man heard it. 'I know you and I love you. But who are you now? If you can't even remember it all? You aren't the only one who lost something that day.' In her eyes start to form tears as she recalls that day. 'I've lost my cousin, my best friend and my husband that day. Our Catherin lost her father. She can't even remember you, only from the pictures. And that poor Harry. The boy's got nothing left anymore...' A sob escapes from the young woman. 'But you seem to have forgotten that. Please, remember...'<br>She doesn't continue. She doesn't have to. Sirius knows what she means. He knows that he's changed by letting his emotions get the best of him. He knows the truth about that day, about what happend. He tried to go after that little rat, but it was too late.  
>'I will always love you. My heart will always be yours. I belong to you,' he tells the woman as he reaches out for her. She takes his hand in hers as she takes a step closer. 'But I'm caught inside the memories. It's just, I'm afraid I can never be the same...'<br>'No matter how much you change, you'll always be the one my heart reaches out for, Padfoot,' Isolde softly tells him and she kisses his hand. 'Please remember that. And please remember that you have a daughter who still asks about you. She loves you and she will grow up, believing her father is innocent.'  
>With that she gives Sirius a picture. It shows a small girl, about 5 years old, with long blond hair and greenblueish eyes, smiling and waving. A tear slowly runs over the mans face as he sees the picture of his daugher. His only child, whom he'll never see as she will grow up.<br>'She is beautiful.'  
>The only thing he can say as he keeps staring at the picture.<p>

It's been 12 years since Sirius has been send to Azkaban. 12 Miserable years, with his only highlight when his faithfull wife would visit him. But when she got a job on Hogwards, she could only visit him on the hollidays. It was driving him mad. All he had were the pictures he had. Most of the time Sirius was in his dogform, trying to keep sane. But last summer changed everything. When he saw _him_ in the newspaper. He knew he had to break out of Azkaban, to keep the boy safe. Now Januari is almost over. He keeps hiding in the Shrieking Shack, while being on the lookout for that rat. And that cat is helping him. But this day is different. It's weekend and the students are alloud to go to Hogsmeade.  
>'Aw, come on Cat,' a voice comes from somewhere outside. 'Play a little for us.'<br>'Yeah, we haven't heard you singing in a long time,' a slightly different voice agrees.  
>Sirius knows those voices. He's heard them before. They belong to those redheaded twins. Those two apparently are the jokers of this school now.<br>'Forget it Weasley,' a girls voice snears. 'You know I don't like it when there are others around. Besides, you guys shouldn't even know about it.'  
>There is a silence and Sirius lost his interest. He has to find that rat. He only was interested, because that rat is now a pet of the Weasley family. But apparently those two don't have him.<br>'Please,' the first Weasley begs. Sirius recognise the slightly lower tone in his voice. 'It's just the three of us here. Just one song? The one you said was your mother's favourite.'  
>'Alright, just one,' the girl sighs. 'But only because <em>you<em> asked, Fred.'  
>And then Sirius hears a song he hasn't heard for years. A song he thought he would never hear again. And yet here he hears that song. Isolde's favourite song, the one she sang for him when he was about to propose to her. And what the girl said, could it be? Sirius takes a change and looks out of the window, though no one can see him.<br>**  
>'Is it over now hey, hey is it over now?<br>Is it over now hey, hey it's not over now.  
>I want to be your last first kiss<br>that you'll ever have.  
>I want to be your last first love<br>that you'll ever have.  
>Lying here beside me, palms and eyes open wide,<br>I want to your last first kiss  
>for all time.'<strong>

The girl has finished the song and looks up from her guitar and the Weasley twins clap their hands. But Sirius doesn't notice. All he can see, is a young Isolde standing outside in the snow. Her long golden locks blowing gently in the winterbreeze. Oh how beautiful she looks. But when Isolde turns her head to look at the Shrieking Shack, Sirius realizes it isn't his beloved Isolde. The girl outside has greenblue eyes, Isolde has forestgreen eyes.  
>Sirius shakes his head in disbelieve. The girl looks so much like Isolde, even he was fooled. Then a smile forms on his face, as he realizes who this young girl must be. His smile grows even more when he sees the girl hit one of the twins on his head, most likely mad at him.<br>_Just like Lily and James when they were their age._  
>Then a frown forms on his once handsome face.<br>_You've grown, little Catherin. You've grown so much, my little child. And I wasn't even there to see you grow._

'Sirius,' whispers a voice softly in the dark, startling the large shaggy dog. 'Is that really you?'  
>The dog turns around, his ears turning at the sudden sound. In front of it, stands a woman in her early thirties. Her blond hair tight up, with some lose locks complimenting her face. Her green eyes looking at the animal, hopeful. The dog doesn't answer. Instead it starts wiggling its tail and starts walking up to the woman.<br>'I knew it. It _is_ you.'  
>Slowly the animal nods his head. He allows the woman to pet him on his head, before turning around again and walking away. With a look over his back, the woman knows what the large dog wants. She gives a nod, indicating she knows. The dog runs towards the Whomping Willow, where it nods for the blond witch. There she casts a spell and willow stops it movements. Both of them enter the passage, leading to the Shrieking Shack.<br>'I've missed you,' the woman says as she enters.  
>A soft 'pop' is heard and Sirius stands in front of her, where the dog first stood.<br>'I've missed you too, Isolde,' he says in a hoarse voice. 'I thought I would always see you trough the bars of my prison.'  
>The two walk up to eachother and without wasting any minute, Sirius takes Isolde in his arms. Something he has been yearning to do for years. He take in her scent and takes out the hairclip that's holding up her hair. Her silky hair falls down, over his hands. How he missed touching her hair, feeling her skin, feeling her lips on his. How he missed everything about her.<br>'I was afraid I would never be able to touch you again,' Isolde begins, as she breaks their kiss. 'Every night I lay awake in bed, hoping I could be in your arms. I missed you so much.'  
>Tears for in her eyes as she leans in for another pasionate kiss. All their emotion, their love and their frustration is in the kiss. Slowly they make their way trough the rooms, still kissing eachother. Afraid what would happen if they would seperate.<br>Slowly Isolde leans against the wooden wall as Sirius is pressed up against her. Hungrily he starts kissing her neck. He's been wanting to do that again for more than 12 years. It's almost as if he's living a dream. Well, if that's the case, please let this dream last forever.  
>Isolde softly traces the lines on his face. Oh how she's missed touching his yawline, his neck, his muscles. How she missed everything about him.<p>

It's one year later, and the final round of the TriWizard Tournament is about to end. Two young students are reaching for the cup. Making it even. So Isole reaches for the cup as well, as she is to make sure there is no cheating. But then something happens. It seems like the cup has turned into a portkey and the three of them land into a graveyard. Two times the killing spell is used and the last thing Isolde remembers is two flahes of green light. One hitting Cedric, the other hitting her. Then everything turns black forever, as the woman falls to the ground. Her forestgreen eyes, once filled with love, now open in an empty gaze.  
>'What's taking them so long?'<br>Right then 3 bodies appear on the ground of Hogwards. One stand up right away, two keep laying on the ground. A tall blond woman with long goldenblond hair and a tall teenager with blond hair. Both lay motionless on the ground.  
>'Look, Harry's b...'<br>The redhead can't even finish his sentence as a scream cuts him off. A young blond girl runs towards the woman, ducking the arms that try to stop her. Her eyes wide from the fear of being right.  
>'No! Mom,' she screams in agony as she kneels down beside the woman. 'Mother, please...'<br>The boy standing next to the two dead bodies can only stand next to the girl. No words can form in his mouth. No muscle can move to comfort the girl, his friend. All Harry can do, is watch Catherin mourn over the death of her mother. He too tries to fight his tears. The woman was like a mother to him. To have seen her die right in front of him... And now he has to see one of his best friends mourn. All he can do is hear her sob every now and then as she tries to be strong. Then fails and starts crying her heart out again.  
>'Mother, please,' she begs', her voice no more than a whisper. 'Please, wake up.<br>Footsteps stop right behind her, a hand is placed on her shaking shoulders. But Catherin doesn't even notice. How can she move on now? She is still hanging over the motionless body off her mother. Her hands clutching the shirt of her mother tightly. Tears keep forming on her face, her eyes already red from crying. The people seem to have noticed what's going on and start to talk. But Catherin doesn't hear them. All she can see is her mother, all she can hear is her own cries.  
>'I'm very sorry miss Black,' the voice of the headmaster begins, his voice is filled with sorrow. 'I'm sorry. She is dead, my dear child.'<br>'No, she can't,' Catherin starts, but a sob stops her. 'She can't be dead.'

The sky is dark grey. It's a depressing day, even the sky seems to think so. Dark clouds form the sky, blocking the sun. Catherin is dressed in a black dress as she stands in front of the students and teachers. A large shaggy black dog is sitting next to her, holding his head low. Almost as if the animal is mourning. Every now and the his head turns to the grave. The place where his wive lays. She was too young to die.  
>'This song was written by my mother,' Catherin softly begins. ' She wrote it a few years ago. It describes my feelings perfectly. I'm not much of a talker, so I'd like to sing this song in honour of my mother, Isole Jade Black.'<br>With that said, she starts playing on the guitar.  
><strong><br>'I know you, who are you now?  
>Look into my eyes if you can't remember.<br>Do you remember, oh?**

**I can see, I can still find**  
><strong>You're the only voice my heart can recognize<strong>  
><strong>But I can't hear you now, yeah.<strong>

**I'll never be the same**  
><strong>I'm caught inside the memories, the promises<strong>  
><strong>our yesterdays when I belong to you.<strong>  
><strong>I just can't walk away<strong>  
><strong>'cause after loving you<strong>  
><strong>I can never be the same.<strong>

**And how can I pretend I've never known you?**  
><strong>Like it was all a dream, no.<strong>  
><strong>I know I'll never forget<strong>  
><strong>the way I always felt with you beside me<strong>  
><strong>and how you loved me then, yeah.<strong>

**I'll never be the same**  
><strong>I'm caught inside the memories, the promises<strong>  
><strong>our yesterdays when I belong to you.<strong>  
><strong>I just can't walk away<strong>  
><strong>'cause after loving you<strong>  
><strong>I can never be the same.<strong>

**You led me here,**  
><strong>then I watched you disappear.<strong>  
><strong>You left this emptiness inside<strong>  
><strong>and I can't turn back time<strong>  
><strong>No, stay!<strong>  
><strong>Nothing compares to you.<strong>  
><strong>Nothing compares to you.<strong>  
><strong>I can't let you go,<strong>  
><strong>Can't let you go.<strong>  
><strong>I can't let go.<strong>

**I'll never be the same,**  
><strong>not after loving you,<strong>  
><strong>not after loving you, no.<strong>

**I'll never be the same**  
><strong>I'm caught inside the memories, the promises<strong>  
><strong>our yesterdays when I belong to you.<strong>  
><strong>I just can't walk away<strong>  
><strong>'cause after loving you<strong>  
><strong>I can never be the same.<strong>

**I can never be the same.**  
><strong>I will never be the same.<strong>  
><strong>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.<strong>  
><strong>I just can't walk away.<strong>  
><strong>No, I can't walk away from you'<strong>

Two links of the Black Family:

.com/gallery/24794975#/d2mb409

.com/gallery/24794975#/d2mb57h

A teenage Catherin that shows her scar:

.com/gallery/24794975#/d2mb3p2


End file.
